


AÚN ASÍ LE AMO

by narutinachan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, spoiler del final del manga y anime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sango se siente celosa por la gran cantidad de atención femenina que recibe Miroku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AÚN ASÍ LE AMO

Maldito idiota, libidinoso, pervertido.

Mírale. Con esa sonrisa de idiota, haciéndole la pelota a cada señorita con la que se cruza.

-Déjeme ver su mano señorita, le voy a leer la fortuna – le pidió a una de ellas. Esta se lo permitió a la vez que se sonrojaba y reía tontamente con su compañera. Eso hizo que mi furia aumentara.  ¿Con que leyéndoles el futuro, eh? Estoy segura que el muy pervertido solo buscaba una escusa para tocarla - ¡Oh! Pero, ¿qué tememos aquí? – exclamó él mientras delineaba con un dedo la palma de la mano de esa muchacha, haciendo que el sonrojo de ella aumentara notoriamente – Su línea de la vida es muy larga, igual que su línea de la felicidad. Estoy seguro de que tendrá una larga y feliz vida y que tendrá muchos hijos sanos. Él que se case con usted será muy afortunado – aseguró, provocando que todas las mujeres que le rodeaban volvieran a reírse.

Mi furia volvió a aumentar notoriamente. Maldito mujeriego.

-Qué cosas dice, excelencia – dijo la muchacha y él le regalo una de esas sonrisas brillantes suyas.

Maldita sea. Esas sonrisas deberían de ser solo para mí.

-Ahora me toca a mí. Léame el futuro, por favor excelencia – le pidió la amiga de la muchacha ofreciéndole su mano.

-Yo también quiero, excelencia.

-Y yo, por favor.

Le rogaron otras mientras se acercaban más y más a él, rodeándole y acorralándolo. Mi enojo aumentó, pero esta vez iba dirigido hacia ellas. ¿Quién se creían para acercársele tanto? Ya estaba empezando a dudar quién era más pervertido, él o ellas.

-Por favor, cálmense señoritas. Tengo suficiente tiempo para todas – aseguró él, sin mostrar ninguna molestia por la excesiva atención de las muchachas. Más bien parecía encantado. No cabía duda. El más pervertido era él.

La vena de enojo en mi frente aumento. En esos momentos debería parecer que estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas. Él no debería estar allí, dejándose engatusar por esa panda de féminas jóvenes y bellas. Debería estar únicamente conmigo. ¿Es que ese libidinoso nunca va a cambiar?

Esa pregunta fue como un jarro de agua fría arrojado directamente a mi cabeza que apagó mi enojo por completo. No. Él nunca iba a cambiar; y la verdad es que debería haberlo aceptado ya, hace mucho tiempo.

Suspiré pesadamente. Di la espalda a la escena que antes tanto me había perturbado y comencé a caminar lentamente. Lo que necesitaba era dar un paseo y despejarme.

Tan solo había dado unos pocos pasos cuando oí su voz llamándome:

-Sango, espera.

Me volteé para ver cómo él se acercaba corriendo hacia mí, dejando detrás al grupo de mujeres que le llamaban y que expresaban su molestia por la pérdida de su atención.

No sé qué fue exactamente, pero algo de esa escena hizo que mi enojo anterior volviera a mi más fuerte que nunca.

-¿Estás bien Sango? – preguntó él, aparentemente preocupado cuando estuvo a mi lado.

-Perfectamente – respondí secamente para después darle la espalda y volver a caminar.

-¿Estás segura? – insistió a la vez que me seguía, no muy convencido.

Su preocupación estuvo a punto de enternecerme, pero toda mi compasión se esfumó en cuanto volví a oír a algunas de sus admiradoras llamándole a nuestras espaldas.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien – volví a mentir cortante, a la vez que giraba mi cabeza para no verle -. ¿Por qué no mejor vuelves con todas esas lindas jovencitas que te están llamando?

Él silenció reinó entre nosotros por unos segundos mientras seguíamos andando, hasta que él lo rompió.

-Sango, ¿estás celosa?

No sé si lo que molestó fue la pregunta en sí, o su tono de duda e inocencia, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. El caso es que no pude contenerme de coger mi Hiraikotsu, que descansaba en mi espalda, y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Él soltó un quejido de dolor a la vez que caía de cabeza contra el suelo y yo seguí avanzando como si nada.

No iba a reconocer que estaba celosa ante él. No se lo merecía.

Oí a todas las muchachas de antes que gritaban horrorizabas y se acercaban. Yo me limité a acelerar el paso y contener mis ganas de voltearme y golpearlas a ellas también. Porque, en parte, la situación también era culpa suya.

-¿A qué ha venido eso, Sango? – oí que se quejaba él a mi lado sobresaltándome. Se había recuperado más rápido de lo que esperaba, a lo mejor ya se estaba inmunizando a mis golpes.

-A que eres un mujeriego pervertido. Coqueteando con todas esas jovencitas – me sinceré yo finalmente, mirándole fijamente con enojo. Eso debió intimidarle, porque vi claramente como se estremecía. No puedo negar que su temor me dio cierta satisfacción, pero no suficiente para pasar lo demás por alto.

-Eso no es cierto, Sango. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti…

-¡Mentiroso! – le interrumpí, a la vez que le volvía a golpear con mi boomerang, haciendo que volviera a caer de bruces al suelo. Pero esta vez en vez de seguir caminando como si nada me detuve junto a su cuerpo caído. Él se incorporó casi de inmediato, sacudiéndose el polvo de su túnica como su nada.

Pues parece que sí se está volviendo inmune a mis golpes. Tendré que buscar un nuevo método más efectivo. Estaba pensando un nuevo método para transmitirme mi enojo cuando él me miró fijamente a los ojos, cortando mi línea de pensamiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me miraba de esa forma tan seria y decidida.

-Te juro que la única mujer que hay en mi corazón eres tú Sango – comenzó él con un tono tan solemne que la hizo estremecer -. ¿Cómo puedes durar de eso después de haberme casado contigo y de ser la futura madre de mis hijos? – añadió a la vez que acariciaba con cariño mi abultado vientre -. ¿De verdad me crees tan ruin como para serte infiel?

Después de esas palabras, la verdad es que me sentí estúpida por haber dudado de él. Él no podía evitar mostrarse amable con cada mujer que se encontraba, era su naturaleza. Y la verdad era que su gran amabilidad fue una de las cosas que hizo que me enamorara de él.

-Lo siento – me disculpé finalmente azorada – Es el embarazo que me tiene muy sensible.

-No pasa nada, Sangito – aseguró él. Dejando de lado su expresión seria para sonreírme ampliamente y darme un suave beso en los labios. Yo le sonreí enternecida -. Soportaré con gusto todos tus explosivos cambios de humor con tal de ver pronto a mis hijitos. No puedo esperar a ver si son gemelos, como sospecha la anciana Kaede.

Estaba a punto de responderle con el mismo entusiasmo cuando unas voces chillonas a mis espaldas hicieron que me percatara de que teníamos compañía.

-Es usted tan tierno, su excelencia.

-Sí, que suerte tiene Sango de tener un esposo tan apuesto y leal como usted.

-Avísenos cuando nazcan sus hijos, de seguro son hermosos.

-Yo solo espero que tengan los hermosos ojos azules de su excelencia.

Estaba a punto de explotar otra vez. Eran esas muchachas de nuevo. Realmente no estaban diciendo nada malo, pero de todos modos su intromisión me estaba haciendo enojar. Habían fastidiado mi hermoso momento romántico.

Miroku pareció percatarse de mi estado de ánimo, porque se apresuró en decir:

-Ya nos veremos mañana muchachas. Voy a acompañar a Sango a casa, creo que le conviene descansar.

Sin esperar su respuesta, él me abrazó por los hombros y me instó a caminar. Yo me dejé guiar, resignada, tratando de controlar mi nuevo enfado irracional; él cual cesó inmediatamente cuando sentí la mano de él acariciando cariñosamente mi vientre a la vez que me daba un suave beso en la mejilla. Yo sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Porque la verdad es que, a pesar de todos sus defectos, aún así le amo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado esta corta historia


End file.
